When Fear and Faith Collide
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: ObiWan slept with Sabe and had a son. That son fell in love with Anakin's first child, Adame. When she dies, he goes back in time to prevent Anakin's fall. Can hesave them or will he lose himself along the way? Chapter 11 now up, please review if you lo
1. The realization and a trip to the past

A.N.- This is an AU Story, Anakin and Obi-wan both have children Adame and Qui- Gon, Adi is 6, qui-gon 8, so 8 years have passed since AOTC.. the story is told from Qui- Gon's PoV. this is my first story so reviews would be nice.

_She's Dead... She's Dead... Qui-Gon, dreaming isn't gonna bring her back... _No matter how often I told myself this I was not entirely sure if I believed it. I couldn't live without her, it was just too hard, i told her younger brother i couldn't, i'm not so sure he listened. _"I love you... Please... remem... re.. member.. th... that" _Yes those were her dying words to me. She died as a hero, she died in all of our places: Luke's, Leia's, Han's, everybody. Adi was never the type to let the one she loved die. If only i could be so strong, i could've saved her. Luke says it was meant to be, that her death resurrected Anakin, that it was her noble sacrifice that was the fire that melted the ice around Vader's heart, making him Anakin again. I guess she was just following Padme's request. "_Ad, there's st.. till go..od in.. Anakin.. please save him... for.. me..ple..as...e" _ That's when it came to me, i can save her, all i have to do is go back in the past and change it, if i change Anakin's destiny, i can save her's as well, i can save my wife. Before i left, my father's spirit warned me. " Qui-gon, what you wish is a dangerous path, changing the past has never been done before, what make's you so sure you can?' he asked this with a sorrow filled face. My eyes gleemed with determination as i replied "Because i love her and with love, there is no impossible, it's simply her, i have to save her and that's why i will." " I see my son, do what you must, May the force be with you." he replied. " I will and Father, may the force be with you as well" I responded with somehting i hadn't said for 20 years. He grinned " Considering I am a part of the force, i would say that it usually is, my son" his voice lingered even as it faded away.

So here i stood in front of the Jedi Council, let's be honest I was terrified, because not only had I broken my mandate, but i now had to tell them about doing so. "Hmm come before us you have, recognize you, i do not, explain this to me.. hmm." he spoke as if he was not the wise master everyone said he was. He was patiently waiting my reply. Is Master Skywalker in this room?" I asked quietly delaying the inevitable. "No, but here he shall be soon, you concern with skywalker is what exactly?' he asked giving me a confused look. I averted his gaze and spoke calmly my voice never wavering " He's coming, good because he needs to hear this, i am very adamant about speaking before him" my blue eyes quietly asessed the situation. At the very moment, my eyes wandered to the door, my father burst in and following was him._her father.. the man who i believed was responsible for death and the death of millions of othersAnd so it began, i said to myself. _Taking a deep breath, i began.

Oooh Cliffie, hehe i am evil...No.. not really


	2. Fights and Anakin's betrayal

So I begin, hoping against hope that this will work, that I can save her. Yoda looks at me warily. "Alright my name is Qui-Gon Kenobi I am 28 years old, as you may have guessed I am from the future. I am here for one reason and one reason alone, to save her, I don't really know how to begin, but I'll try." Anakin gave me look of astonishment, well of course he'd give me a look, he's my master right now, as Obi- wan's is Adi's. "Well I suppose I can begin with the day it all began." this would be harder than I thought.

(AN: When Qui-Gon tells the story, it will be told not from his point of view but as if you are watching it unfold out, as if it has never happened before, just to clear that up, so no one is confused.)

Two young padawan sit in the meditation chamber dicussing Adi's least favorite subject, fear. "Qui-Gon, i don't wanna talk about this" she whines. "My father says that if named your fear is, then banish it you can. Come to think of it, I think Yoda told him that" he replies. " Qui-Gon, you silly goose, it's Master Yoda, duh!" she was reprimanding him and he hated it. " You're not supposed to hate thing Qui" she says reproachfully. He looks gobsmacked. "How do you know what i was thinking, hey! You read my mind, that's not fair" he says upset. "Well maybe if you would set up shields and didn't broadcast your feelings, I wouldn't pick up on them, you dodo bird" she replies. " Hey what is with the bird comments, do I look like a bird to you?" he asks clearly irritated. She giggles before blurting out " Well not really, but you should see your face, it's funny" He looks at the young girl before briskly standing up and leaving the room. She follows him and grabs his arm " Hey Qui, i was just messing, I didn't mean to hurt you." she says attempting to apologize. He turns around sharply and wretches his arm from her grasp. " Well you did, are you happy? You're supposed to be my friend and well..., you're not, you're just some stuck up Jedi who thinks everyone is below her, You know what! You're not! Sure your mother is the senator of Naboo and my mom is her handmaiden, and your dad's the chosen one and my dad's his master. But you know what! You are nothing to me... You hear me NOTHING, I never want to see your sickening face again.. Do you understand me, your just a stuck up Know it all and i really don't care what happens to you." He shouts before taking towards his quarters. Adi stands there in shock before letting tears run down her face. _He doesn't care if anything happens to me, that's it tommorrow I am joining Master Kenobi on the front lines of Utapau, If he doesn't care, then i have nothing to lose._

" I never knew the effect my words would have on her, the next day She requested to join my father on Utapau, the request was denied of course, but she convinced this council to let her join frontline disputes on Coruscant, 2 days later she returned to the temple, we were not speaking but thatwould change later that night." I spoke with saddness in my voice. Anakin looked at me disappointed from where he was sitting. Ironically, it was he who asked me the next question. " What happened next?' he asked.

I hesitated, wondering how to speak of my master's betrayal directly in front of him, but it had to be told if I ever were to save her. I cleared my throat and pressed on.

It is dinner time in the temple when Qui-Gon finally catches up with Adi. She quickly stood up and began to walk away when Qui-Gon speaks loudly for everyone to hear. " Adame Shmi Skywalker, Don't you DARE walk away from me' _What Qu-Gon never uses my full name._ She turns around. " What do you want Kenobi?" she spits out his name in disgust. His blue eyes meet hers. " I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, you're my best friend, sith I was there when you were born, I don't know what came over me" he replies honestly. He kisses the palm of her hand. "Why should I forgive you Kenobi, do you have any idea how it feels when your friend infers that you are worthless, well do you?" she asks insistently. He opens his mouth to answer when a loud boom noise sounds throwing him against her, knocking them both to the ground. He tries to apologize when she interrupts him " Apologize later, right now get off of me." She pushes him away and that's when she sees her father. "Father, what's he doing here at this hour?' she asks Qui-Gon. She moves towards where he's standing when Qui-Gon stops her. " No, something isn't right, his force signature feels different, he's your father of course, but it's off, almost as if it's clouded by darkness." he replies. She doesn't listen and moves toward her father. " Father, what are you doing? Surely the war hasn't come here?' she asks. He ignites his lightsaber." Adi, if you value your life, you will take Qui-Gon and leave" He growls at her. _HUH? Why would he say something like that._" Dad, are you alright?' she asks as Whie approaches. " Master Skywalker, there's too many of them, what are we going to do?" he asks. Anakin's only answer is a lightsaber through the chest. With a snarl he turns toward Adi.

A.N. So you like it, any questions? I'd be happy to answer them.

Adame Shmi Skwalker Vader


	3. Hanging by a Limb, I can't Feel again

A.N: Special thanks to Jedi X men Serena Kenobi, my very first reviewer, also she is a very excellent writer, i love her story "I am me" so check her out. Also if you have read my story and are still reading that's great, i thank you, i repeat this is my first story and i am a little nervous with writing so just read please. And review, or you'll have a sad Anakin knocking on your door for change, jk.

Disclaimer: it has come to my knowledge that i haven't been using a disclaimer, sorry Lucas Arts. So if i look George to you, you need to stop taking happy pills, haha JK. I am not george lucas and do not own star wars, i am just a fan. I only own Adame and Qui-Gon K.

My master looked at me in denial. "No, you're wrong, you're lying, i wouldn't kill Whie, i couldn't, i'd never." he said in desperation. I shake my head sadly with tear filled eyes. " I am truly sorry master, but it is you who make your own choices, i haven't and will not ever lie to you, master, but if you think is the worst, then you are wrong, the worst is still to come, everything leads to her death, and i have to prevent it, if i don't, the future is doomed, don't you see?" i replied. He looked at me sadly. " Master if you want to leave do so, but if you stay the person i care about most will still live." I was practically pleading with him to stay, not out loud as much as with my eyes. " No I am staying, i have to hear this, i know that know." he responded. I spoke back these simple words " Good, because then when it's all over and done, it's your decision what happens afterwards, because no matter what these councilmen before us say, the girl i loved proved that you truly were the chosen one." Okay so maybe they weren't that simple. My father looked at me as if realizing something. " This girl you claim you are so in love with, she wouldn't a certain Adame Skywalker, would she?" asked my father. I trembled, they can't now yet, it could ruin everything. Yet I can't lie, they'd know. "That's for me to know and you find out in your own time, now let me continue with this story." Even as i had spoken, i knew they knew and that was troubling.

Adame stares at her father as he raises the lightsaber. Somewhere in the temple was a scream, Adi is shocked to learn that it is her own, her father has just sliced off her arm, her right arm to be exact. So here she was screaming, the pain is so much, that she sees black and the world seems to give way. Qui-gon stares at anakin in shock. " Master, you just sliced off adame's arm, what is your drama?' he asks. Anakin looks at Adi, and reaches down and touches her arm healing it slightly. " I am sorry young on, but it must appear that i have killed you, i can't let the emperor know you're alive, please be well, i do love you." he replies sadly. he stands up and looks at Qui-gon. " You are no threat to my master, you may live, and please protect her." he whispers quietly befoore striding from the room. _Huh, why would he show me more mercy than his own daughter, that's bizarre. Wait i am not a threat to his master, well of course i wouldn't be a threat to my own father, that's just insane. Woah, wait a minute it all makes sense he's a sith, he turned evil, great why didn't i realize it before. Oh god Ad, i forgot._ The little boy rushes to Adi and pulls her in his arms. " Ad wake up, you stupid idiot, don't you dare die on me' he mutters. She moves a little before moaning out " Oh yeah Qui, what a charmer, you sure know how to treat a lady, brilliant you buffoon" she replies. He kisses her forehead softly ' Ad, you're alive i am so happy." he exclaims. She looks at him strangely " Shouldn't i be?' He looks at her sadly. ' You don't remember, Ad, your dad just" he begins only to be interupted by Adi "Cut off my arm, sith why is my life so screwed up?" asks Adi. He looks at her sadly. He gets up and hurls her over his shoulder. They run into yoda and obi-wan. "Ah, Qui-gon, and Adame, you're alive, thank goodness... Uh.. Qui-gon, son, uh why are you carrying Padawan Skywalker, is she okay?" he asks concerned. Adame moans in pain attempting to hide her right arm. " Uh, she sorta had ... er... well the thing is... uh... she got her arm cut of... by ... Master Skywalker."he attempts to keep himself calm as he speaks. "WHAT? ANAKIN WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING" shouts Obi-wan. But the look on Adi's face tells him otherwise. Anakin must have turned evil, it was the only reason.

A.N.: Well another chapter, i am trying to get to some entertaining parts so hang in here, it'll get better, epsecially when we get to mustafar. So to my loyal readers thanks for hanging in here and also please review... please... i need some feedback, the more feeedback, the better my insperation, the better the fic.


	4. ConFrontations, and BITFOD

Disclaimer: If I was George Lucas, I'd have Padme alive, since she's not, then i don't own it.

Confrontations, and Broken in the face of danger.

Sadness and guilt crossed my master's face as he spoke " Why would I do such a thing to Adi?" For all the reasons I knew, it was his anger. But could I say such a thing. I didn't have time, I had to save her, even if i didn't want to expose things that are better left forgotten. I gave him a concerned look and continued my voice continuing to grow wearier, to the point I was holding back tears.

Qui-Gon runs a hand threw his reddish-brown hair, exhausted and circumspect. It took his father quite a bit of time in order to realize the truth, the look on his face would always haunt his memories. But it is the look on Adame's face that scared him the most, the look of brokeness, like a soldier broken in battle. At such a young age to have such a look was dangerous to development. He knew that she would always look this way because her hero had turned against her. She was always was telling him how she wanted to be like her father. Adi couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. _Everyone tells me i am so like my father but is that who i want to be anymore, do I want to be like a traitor, because he may have hurt the jedi extremely but he hurt me more, because he was my father._ Adi clutchs what was left of her right arm. " Uh, masters i don't know about you but i need some medical attention." she declares. Obi- wan, who had been stroking his beard in thought, turns around. " Hmm, yes right of course" he mutters.

I was lost in the memories as I spoke, as if they were happening again, right now at this very moment. I was remembering Adi's reaction at recieving a mechanical arm that would slowly expand as she grew in age. She had been distraught and I had known why, because at that moment, she had made a decision, a decision to never be anything like her father. It hurt me to say this in front of master Anakin, but I was compelled to, once I started our story it was impossible to stop, the hardest part had just been beginning it. Later that night my father had secretly boarded Padme's ship, Adi and myself hot in pursuit. I think maybe Ad just wanted to see her mother again, or maybe she was hoping she could be enveloped in her arms and live a lie, to this day I still don't know, I can only guess. When we arrived on Mustafar, it was no surprise that Ad stood bravely be her mother's side, I realized that day, that nothing was more powerful then love, not even death.

The young girl stands beside her mother as they approach her father. Vader seems surprised to see Adame alive, but to Adame seeing Anakin's words flow from that monster's lips sickened her. _That man my look like my father, he may have once been my father, but he is not my father any longer._She watches her mother and Vader's conversation closely, scanning for any sign of trouble. At her mother's words "_You are breaking my heart"_ it seems she is brought to reality. Her lightsaber swings to life as Vader begns to force choke her mother. Her mother drops to the ground and Vader's lightsaber springs to life, she realizes he is looking behind her and she turns to see Obi-wan, who briskly strides down the ramp to check Padme's pulse. Adame takes the first swing, Vader not expecting his own daughter to attack him, does not parry, and barely manages to dodge the blow. Anger crosses his face then disbelief "Adame are you going to kill your own father?' he asks. She sadly motions with her right arm " Based upon what you have done Father, I will if i must, and truly I don't want to kill you daddy." she whispers sadly. He grins " I see, then bring it on, or I'll fight Obi-Wan" he growls out. Obi-Wan turns toward Vader and Adame. "Anakin, leave her alone, let me take Padme out of here, she needs medical attention" he shouts. Anger, Hate, and Jealousy cross Vader's sneering face. "NO, YOU DON'T GET TO TAKE HER ANYWHERE, SHE'S MINE, YOU HEAR ME, MINE!" He screams at Obi-Wan, before grabbing Adi by the wrist. "And you can't have her either, she's my daughter, I keep her." he says. Horror crosses Obi-Wan's face. Yellow eyes stare back at Obi-Wan. "You have turned her against me!" Vader screams enraged. Sadness fills Obi-Wan "No, Anakin, you have done that yourself." he reveals to vader. His anger is volcanic and he has no intention of hearing a word Obi-Wan's says. He rages back with " You will not take her from me." Vader throws his cloak to the ground as Adame attempts to flee, then grabs her by her Padawan braid. He looks at her before calmly speaking "Did I say you could leave?"before pushing her to the ground, his boot holding her there. Obi-Wan announces" Your anger and lust for power have already done that, please Anakin, leave Adame alone!" Obi-Wan flings off his cloak. "You have allowed this dark Lord to twist your mind until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy" he continue as if attempting to clarify something to Vader. Obi-Wan circles Anakin with a walk of tranquility, but he is far from serentiy. In fact Obi-Wan is vexed, the closest to anger he shall ever come. Although irritated Obi-Wan is above all things crestfallen. Vader is his stormy anger responds with a cutt-throat "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi, i do not fear the darkside as you do, I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new empire." _Oh now that is something i never knew anakin would ever say, his new empire?_ In shock Obi-Wan replies gobsmacked" Your New EMPIRE?' Adi struggles from his under his boot. "Empire, what about the Republic Ma held so dearly?' she asks earning a slap to the face. She softly rubs the now stinging bruise. Now as if talking to both Obi-Wan and Adi, Vader says "Don't make me kill you!" Casting Vader a downfallen look Obi-Wan shouts" Anakin... my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy." Vader glares at Obi-Wan before kicking Adi out of his way and announces" If you're not with me, than you're my enemy." Adi coughs up some blood before attempting to rise to her feet, only to collapse under her own weight. Obi-Wan as if now confirming his worst fears replies"Only a sith deals in Absolutes, I will do what i must." He ignites his lightsaber. Laughing melancholy Vader nods towards Adi grinning. " Hmm, Funny, my daughter said the same thing and look where she is, so you will try my old friend." This affirming Obi-Wan's beliefs that Anakin was in fact lost, if he could laugh about his own Daughter's injuries, that he himself caused. Vader jumps into a back flip, igniting his lightsaber and swinging at Obi-Wan, who parries Vader's attack. And so the battle of the heros had truly begun.

I don't remember what made me leave the ship, but suddenly i had this feeling that something had gone wrong. Adi was lying on the ground coughing up blood and struggling to get up. At the time I had asked myself how a father could emotionally destroy his own daughter this way. My answer would one day come, the day I would have a daughter of my own. However i would still never truly understand what went through Anakin's mind as he selfishly destroyed the light that girl had been and how I wouldn't see that light shine on her face again, until her dying day. Even though Faith comes from when we fear the most, it has never truly collided before, as it soon would years from this moment. this moment was the defining moment of Adi and my life, the moment in which our whole perspectives would, the transformation that would make Adi doubt her whole life philosophy, making her wonder if evil can love then what is evil?

Vader and Obi-Wan fight, Vader spins and knocks Kenobi off balance. Grinning evily Vader declares" Don't make me destroy Master. You're no match for the dark side." Shocked, Obi-Wan sadly replies shaking his head will backing the lightsaber away from his body" I heard that before, Anakin... but i never thought I'd hear it from you." He stops his speech briefly to parry one of vader's difficult swings before continuing " the flaw of power.. is arrogance." Vader jumps and swings at kenobi who blocks. He has a clear view of Vader but hesitates. Vader smirks"You hesitate... the flaw of compassion". "No Anakin, not for you, but for your memory, for who you used to be, and the man you would have become, the father that you were to become." Kenobi said sadly. Locking his lightsaber with his struggling to push the other back. They jump to a control platform in a middle of a lava river. " I have failed, Anakin, I was never able to teach you to think, your daughter back there is bleeding internally, you could have killed her." he replies. Zoom... lightsaber against lightsaber. With evil eyes Vader Admonishs himself. " I should have know the jedi were plotting to take over." kenobi reels back before replying" From the sith, Chancellor Palpatine is evil' Vader justifies this by exclaiming " From my point of view the jedi are evil." Kenobi shakes his head "Then you are lost Anakin" Vader grins and raises his lightsaber" This is the end for you my master, i wish it were otherwise." Rationalizing this Kenobi replies" As do i, anakin, As do I." Jumping backwards Obi-wan lands on the Volcano, declaring" it's over Anakin, i have the high ground." Vader yells" you underestimate my Power!" Obi shakes his head " Don't try it." Vader jumps and there is a sickening noise as his legs and arm are severed. Obi Wan yells "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness." Vader bursts into flames, screaming "I hate you!" OBI-WAN picks up Anakin's light saber and begins to walk away. He stops and looks back. He says softly"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you, but i could not save you." he walks away and heads towards the ship. Padme is laying down and Adi is crying over her, Qui-Gon standing there trying to comfort her. They head to Polis Massa.During the labor, R2D2 beeps and asks C3PO what's going on. "I believe it is some form of reproduction, Yes it does seem painful" C3PO replies. Obi wanleans over Padme and softly speaks to her. "You have twins, Padme They need you . . . hang on, Adi needs you as well." Padme softly says"I can't ."Padme winces again and takes Obi-wan's hand. She is holding Anakin's japor snippet. "Save your energy." is his only reply."Obi-Wan . . . there . . . is good in him. I know there is ... still .. Adi.. you're father.. you have to ...save.. him" she struggles to speak. A last gasp, and she dies. Obi-Wan studies the necklace. "Ad, do you know what this is?"asks Kenobi. She looks at it, finally she answers " yes, it's from my father, it was the closest thing, she ever had to a wedding band." Adi cries and looks at Qui-Gon.

That was the last day i ever heard her talk about her father, it was the last day she ever believed in herself. But 20 years from now would change all that, as we would learn to have a new hope.

A.N> ah, an action scene, any how wait until the next chapter, you'll love it.


	5. Rebellion and Haruun Kal

Special thanks to X-Men Jedi Serena Kenobi, my true blue reviewer. If it wasn't for her I don't know if I'd continue the story, because due to lack of reviews i don't know what you guys like or dislike, so i can't improve the story unless i get reviews. Also my xanga is dietogain and if you would like to see a picture of Adame and Qui-Gon and their daughter, then check it out. ----------- so check that out. I'm sorry to those who actually read the story, that i couldn't post a new chappie last night, i had a severe case of writer's block. i knew what i wanted to say but couldn't form it into words. Anyhow i need some reviews, if you like Anakin or Obi-wan without a shirt then send a review, i can always use suggestions.

Disclaimer: Even though my uncle met george at a starwars party at one of the make up artists house, george still wouldn't let me co-write, so no, i don't own it.

16 years had passed since Padme's death and the twins birth, and I had unexpectedly found myself both a husband and father. It seemed that my father was disappointed in ad and my decision to get married, but that had all changed when he met his grandson and grandaughter, Anant Darrick Kenobi and Anan Daria Kenobi. In fact i was seeing alot of my mother of late, since techinically dad wasn't a jedi. Sabe was really not what i expected, i guess maybe i expected a handmaiden to be sorta weak or defenseless, but that was not the case with Sabe. Dad explained to me that the council had forbidden contact with Sabe when he was on them, so she had never seen me cept when she followed Padme to the capital. I named the girl after anakin. Her nickname was Ana, Anant was named after him as well, but he preferred his own name. They were only four now but i was sure they would go to be great jedi someday. Anakin said that he felt privleged that Adi and I would name the twins after him, especially since he had ruined everything. My father asked what the names meant... I replied that Anant means from the stream, Darrick means strong... and that Anan means of the clouds annd Daria means royalty. I laughed to myself as i remembered the life Adi and I had with our children before Mon Mothma needed Adi for Leader of the Rebellion, and the only reason was that she had been to the very first meetings and had known what exactly padme had planned. When that transmission appeared on her com link, it was only a matter of time before our happy lives would be thrown into complete chaos.

Adi is fixing her hair again when her com- link beeped. "Anant can you get that son?" she asks. The boy who had been in fact trying to build a lightsaber says"Sure thing ma, only if you let me duel with you." Adame grins before saying" If you don't get that com link, you won't be using the force for a long time." He groans before getting up. He picks up the com- link and asks"whose this?" There's a muffled answer. "Uh, Mon Mothma looking for a general skywalker, i think you have a wrong number, only Generals Kenobi live here, Oh your looking for my mom, hold on" he replies before dashing out of the room and handing it to his ma. "Ma, this Mon Mothma, apparently she wishes to speak with you." he says. Adame pales before speaking into the com-link " Hello Mon, what is it you wanted exactly?" she asks.

That night she had taken out her combat boots and polish her lightsaber, as she had tyed her boots I had asked her not to go._ "Please don't go, we can't get caught up in this, Ad what if you don't come back?" _She had looked at me sadly and replied" i will, i will always come back to you." I grabbed her wrist. "_Let me go with you, i can leave the kids with my father, please let me go with You or don't go"_ "_You know Qui, that i have to go, this is one of my mom's old friends, if i don't go, i'd be letting her down, her forces are dwindling, if i don't go the rebellion could lose. i can't let that happen"_ I had gone with her that night, what we thrown into was terrible. We were sent to the world of Haruun Kal. A world where many Jedi have gone and few have returned. All i know about this world is what the Jedi Archives say: The combatants of the Clone Wars consisted of more than clone troopers without families and battle droids without feeling. On many worlds, the war overlapped local conflicts, fanning flames of deep-rooted aggression even higher. The Confederacy and the Republic both exploited local wars to secure contentious worlds, and bolstered indigenous combatants with supplies and expertise. On Haruun Kal, the Clone Wars made a terrible civil war even worse.

Haruun Kal is the sole planet of the Al'Har system. The name, coined by its indigenous human population, translates into "Above the Clouds." The apt description stems from the choking, heavier-than-air toxic gases that seep from the planet's innumerable active volcanoes. These gases collect in pockets and valleys; only in the highlands that pierce the poisonous cloud envelope can oxygen-breathing life survive.

Though habitable, the world is hardly welcoming. The few landmasses that jut from the low clouds are covered with hostile jungle. The dense foliage is thick with disease-carrying insects, parasites and persistent fungi capable of crippling machinery and people alike. Nonetheless, people came to Haruun Kal.

The indigents are the Korunnai. It is uncertain how these humans came to call the jungles of Haruun Kal home. The Jedi Council had studied the Korun tribes, extrapolating that the tribes were perhaps the descendents of a crashed Jedi spacecraft. This theory helped answer a peculiar mystery: all the Korun could touch the Force. They needed to; the jungle was so hostile, that a being not able to sense the dangers of the dark would surly perish. The Korun developed a respect for the jungle – the harsh ecology factored into their culture and definitions of justice. They developed a nomadic, tribal government, staying alive by following the traveling herds of grassers through the jungle, protected by their Force-bonded akk dogs.

Offworlders came to Haruun Kal for the lucrative secrets to be hacked from the jungle. Spice and exotic woods commanded attractive prices on the galactic market, and Haruun Kal is the sole source of the galaxy's thyssel bark, portaak leaf, jinsol, tyruun and lammas wood. The outlanders came to the jungles seeking fortune. What they found, quite often, was death. The jungle prospectors -- jups, as they were called -- encroached into the Korun grounds, and hostilities would follow. The Korun grew to hate the offworlders, or Balawai, and grew to be hated in turn.

Pelek Baw, the only Balawai settlement of real permanence, became the sole government on Haruun Kal. At the start of the Clone Wars, the Balawai government sided with the Confederacy of Independent Systems as a means of dodging a Republic investigation into the treatment of the Korunnai natives. The Confederacy would arm the Balawai militia in exchange for use of their spaceport at Pelek Baw. The jups became an extension of that militia, serving as irregulars, carrying bloodshed deeper into the jungles.

The Republic wanted to hold onto Haruun Kal. The planet's strategic placement on the Gervarno Loop made it too valuable to lose. But troops were scarce in the growing war, so the Jedi Council dispatched a single Jedi to train the Korun natives as anti-government partisans. Jedi Master Depa Billaba came to lead the Upland Liberation Front in war against the Balawai. She was forever scarred by the experience.

The war on Haruun Kal was messy and personal. Years of bloodshed and hostility between the Korunnai and the Balawai led to gruesome massacres of civilians and non-combatants on both sides. The Force-strong Korun fought without restraint, lashing out with vengeance and bloodlust forbidden by the Jedi Code. Depa learned that the strict rules of Coruscant collapsed when faced with the chaos of a jungle war. She too turned her back on the Code, and fell to the darkness of the battlefield.

Disturbing accounts that Billaba was behind the slaughter of civilians brought Mace Windu back to Haruun Kal, his homeworld. In his trek to find Billaba and bring her back to Coruscant, Mace received an unsettlingly close look at the grim realities of war. He tried to stay true to the Jedi Code, though he felt the temptation of abandon, of letting go and slipping into the rage and insanity of warfare.

Testament to his resolve as a Jedi Master, Mace emerged from Haruun Kal true to the Jedi code, though he would be troubled by the questions raised by that jungle war for the remainder of his days.

All I knew came from these files, and they were comforting at all. No wonder so many rebels had died. the only reason this world was aligned with the rebellion is because they were not affection with the empire to say the least, and the emperor couldn't have a race of force strong against him, so his plans were simple, burn this race to the ground and salt the earth. i knew i could not let Adi go alone, for she would never return, my only hope was to join her and become a general. We were dropped at the alliance's base coordinates, what we saw was a grim sight. Wounded were scattered everywhere, we didn't plan on making it out alive.

Adame and Qui-Gon immediately set up coordinates and a mission that could only be succeeded, they could not fail, if their rebel regiment the 1st was to survive. the war would be rough and hard and it would take a toll on the ever elusive Adame Skywalker, who found herself unable to control temptations to give into this vicious war that would prove that darkness is a skywalker trait, the war pressed on. They began to call her **Al-Qawi, Dhu'l-Quwwa: The All-Strong, The Possessor of Strength** , she seemed to them as if she was a god, but Adame knew better, they just hadn't seen her weaknesses. She may have been strong but she wasn't all powerful, she feared many things, her greatest being the darkness, the darkness that lives inside her and everyone else. She has learned a terrible truth that if she told, the world would hate her. That truth was that her father was still alive and he was still looking for her. He wanted her to join him, not even Qui-Gon knew this terrible truth. That truth was harboring her mind constantly. The war has started and she is fighting, but is fighting truly enough?

Next time on WFAFC...

My memories from haruun kal haunt me everyday, especially the day in which i ponder darkness...

_Adame look out... She turns expecting the blast... She charges forward... lightsaber raised..."CHARGE TROOPS "_

_A.N. the Haruun Kal files are long, but they are necessary for the story to continue. thanks for reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

_A S S V_


	6. Conversations and Alliances

Disclaimer: don't own it

Recap: Qui-gon went back in the past to save his wife and is now discussion the time in which he had to save his wife from herself.

Special thanks to: Blu shoes on my desk( love you... your like my bestest friend), Jedi Xmen Serena Kenobi(A great Writer), and summerlandlover(A confused but brilliant reviewer, i think a lot of people are confused so don't worry about it.)

A.N.:

SummerLandLover: as of now, the people alive are Anant(he's still in the future mourning the loss of his mother and sister, he'll be a major player in the upcoming apocalyspe, think of anakin at 9 years old.) Quigon( he's trying to save his wife, we'll see what happens) Luke(in future and currently trying to court Mara), Leia(Trying to restore the republic and deal with a husband who has a Sabaac problem), and of course everyone in the past( Who are utterly confused at what the future holds, especially Anakin he's extremely depressed.)

Jedi Xmen Serena Kenobi: Idk if the the last chapter cleared it up but Obi-Wan married Sabe... when i write the prequel you'll discover how.

Wow 13 people have read my 5th chapter, that's cool.:

I don't really remember why I agreed to go to Haruun Kal but I guess it was because I was so in love. After order 66, Adame and myself developed a very close friendship, I felt like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't be judgemental, over the years our friendship slowly became more, at 18 I was completely in love. That's the reason I followed her to Haruun Kal, that's the reason i couldn't bear to watch her grieve over this war and that's why I went to the one place in the world that I was not comfortable in fighting, in the words of a very wise green troll "War does not make one great" and I discovered how very true that statement was.

So here I was running through the jungle with a lightsaber in my palm deflecting shots and a blaster on my utility belt, my father would not approve that seeing how he thinks blasters are uncivilized... and admitedly I'd have to agree, at least a lightsaber was elegant and flowed through the air. The council was very interested on my encounter of Haruun Kal, but it was Mace Windu who was the most sympathtic with my mission. It was this mission where I learned that I couldn't protect Adi... and that stung.

Adame Shmi Skywalker Kenobi and QuiGon Obi-wan Kenobi are at the command post. Mon Mothma is delivering a speech " I am growing old and am stepping down to a strictly advisorary compacity to the new leaders of the Rebellion, 1st in command is Adame Skywalker Kenobi and her 2nd in command is 16 teen year Senator Leia Organa, now I assure that they will rightfully lead against the empire, Lady Kenobi herself was 6 at the decline of the Republic, she is the daughter of the very creator of the rebellion, Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker, she was at the very first meetings and has just as shrewd and calculating a political mind as Senator Amidala if not more so... And Princess Organa is King Organa's daughter as you may have guessed. She is extremely well respected and will utilize her knowledge in our favor. Also I may have forgot to mention that we have a new general QuiGon Kenobi, the son of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, I believe we are in very capable hands. Adame and Qui-Gon have sacrificed their family lives to join us on Haruun Kal.. they ought to be respected." Adame leaves the base after the proper introductions were made. She had meets a man known as Chief Talike' Marjk, who reminds her quite a bit of Mace Windu, he is the leader of the Korunnai resistance. She sits beside a tree and looks at the night sky, very few stars shown. She is approached by Senator Organa who simple asks" What are you doing General Skywalker?" She turns and looks at her, seeing her mother all over this girl. She intently continues to stare before answering" Looking at the sky, tomorrow's a new war but the stars never show it, the stars are always at peace, I wish life was like the stars... Back on Tatooine the night sky is so beautiful and sometimes Quigon and myself will be lying on a blanket just looking at the stars, sometimes if you look long enough, you'll lose yourself.. It's like nothings wrong and in the stars you just see peace. It's perfect just laying there with qui's arms around me staring at the sky, When I get back, From the war, I'm going to take Ana and Anant and were just gonna sit there watching the stars." Leia sits down next to her. She whispers to Adi "Sometimes when I'm on Alderaan I like watching the sunset with Corellian Dog "Naberrie" it's peaceful, I've seen war but not like this, it's almost like absolute destruction, it's hell" Adame looks at Leia "Hell, what's hell?"she asks. Leia turns to look at her before ominousing whispering" What is hell but the absence of hope, sometimes I wonder if this war is worth fighting for, cause we never truly win" Adame looks at her with shock before silently agreeing "Qui-Gon says that we never truly win, but we can't stop fighting, because fighting is the only way to have a slight sparkle of hope . and now because of what he said I do know now it's important to keep fighting. We never win. Not completely. We never will. But That's not why we fight. We do it because there's things worth fighting for." she says this with growing concern. Leia stands up " It was great talking to you Adame, you should really listen to yourself"she says before walking away. A cool voice against her back shocks as it says "You really should listen to yourself Adame, your quite profound sometimes" She turns around "Quigon, dammit, scare me to death!"she shouts. He grins" How's it feel stealth girl?" he asks. She grins back" Well Mr. I Stalk Girls In Jungles, how much did you hear?" she asks in reply. He declares" All of it."

The next day was gonna be rough for all of us, My memories from haruun kal haunt me everyday, especially the day in which i ponder darkness... That day Ad proved herself as a master tactition, she knew battle plans that I couldn't have even fathomed, yet alone came up with that fast. We were standing near a hologram diagram of how to enter a secret Imperial Communication base, it would be a dangerous mission, we were to go in and reroute the power grid while shutting down the communication array, that day when Adi would take the field would draw attention from an unwanted source, SITH LORDS.

Adame approached the base with Quigon and Chief Talike' Marjk flanking her. The surprise was dark troopers, the whole base was full of them. Adame turned to Chief Talike' Marjk. Her words were whispered to him " This is gonna be rough, may I ask you and your warriors to stand by my side?" Talike' smirked " You truly are the Al-Qawi, Dhu'l-Quwwa, there is no person I would rather stand by side with. My brother was as you are, I shall respect your kind unlike the other chiefs before me. This is our war, but you defend us like your own, my people have given you nothing but mistrust, yet here you are fighting for us." He replies. A solider approaches saying "They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." She looks fleetingly concerned. Talike' answers"Numbers do not win a war." Adame gulps before replying " No but I bet they help" Chief Talike' looks at her before replying" You can count on my warriors standing beside you. I shall stand beside you and I would galdly fall in your place." They went forward. The battle began.

We had begun the battle many lives were lost, but what shocked me was how everyone seemed to stand by Adame's side, they trusted her unlike I had ever seen. For the longest time it was Me, Talike', and Adame standing side by side, our lightsabers were raised and so was Talike's giant staff. We fought are way across, there were casualilties, people caught in the cross fire. Adame slipped into the dark a couple of times but Her courage never wavered, she was magnificent. The perfect leader. If only it could have lasted longer. She was brave but she would be numbered as one of the wounded.

Adame stands brave and tall "We will recieve a new garrison upon deactivating this base, we must stand untied, together we are strong, alone we are dead. We have experienced many casualilities but if we turn back now it will all be for naught... We must move forward... CHARGE TROOPS..." She shouts as she sprints for expecting the blasts. They finally make to the bunker Adame realizes only she can reroute the power grid while the others destroy the comunications array. She breaks off into a run and begins to deactivate the power grid. _60 seconds until selfdestruction_. She races against time to deactivate the power grid before the controls to disengage it selfdestuct and alert the empire. With one second she finally connects the blue to the yellow. But she never expects a lightsaber handle to the head. Across the room Quigon screams "NOOOOOO... ADAME!"

A.N. who is the mysterious person who knocks her out and what is Adame's greatest Fear... Vote now... Your votes might decide who it is. oh and tell me what u think.

Find out next time on When FEar and Faith collide.

Next Time on When Fear and Faith Collide

"Adame Baby nooo" screams Quigon as her is ripped from her ams and thrown in a cell.

"Despite the capture of theire general, the rebellion still managed to defeat the empire on Haruun Kal.''

"the ultimate weapon will be completed in 3 years time"

Adame Shmi Skywalker vader


	7. The Day of A Reckoning

WFAFC: The day of a reckoning.

Disclaimer: George is rich; I am a poor pitiless writer. No, I do not own Star Wars. No Matter how I want to.

Reviews I love, thanks to blu shoes on my desk, Jedi Xmen Serena Kenobi, and those were the days.

Day after day, I pondered that day. The day the alliance went all wrong. I ask myself was that what killed her, was her choice made because of that day; or was she just being noble. The answer I'm afraid, I may never have. That day her fears came to life and destroyed her; they tore her heart open and salted that wound. Fear, it's a sith's ally. An ally that was a weapon against a Jedi. I LOVED her SO much, but I could not save her. She made her own choices. Despite her death being years from that day, was today the day that would cause. I wonder everyday. "Anakin, she feared becoming you, She thought she was to become evil. I swore to her I'd never let that happen." I said desolately. Anakin was hugging his arms to himself. He was shattered, I broke him. I never meant to. My father was never one to show a lot of affection in front of the council, but in that moment he hugged me, and I felt safe for the first time in my 28-year-old life, the first time I felt safe without Adame.

Adame was in agony………. The door was shielded and she had been ramming her elbow in to it and it kept surging and shocking her elbow. Yet, she was not giving up…. But the door would still not budge. She falls to the ground, screaming. Adame does not like confined spaces. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, I WANT OUT" she screams.

Qui-Gon leads her over to a cot and lays her next to him. He lays his palm on her elbow and he heals. She calms and snuggles into him. Just then, the door opens… In walks a masked man, Darth Vader… Yet, Adame has no idea who he is. He walks over to Adame and Qui-Gon. "Separate, I wouldn't want you to get any ideas." He commands.

Adame gives him a look " Now tell me, Mr. I Wear A Mask All Day Because I'm insane, why would I, the daughter of the chosen one, listen to you." She bellows rudely. Vader smirks behind his mask " You're one very stubborn girl, I suppose you get that from Padme. I believe we had a conversation about that 16 years ago." Vader comments. In the back of Adame's mind, a conversation from years ago resurfaces. Adame shakes her head in horror. "No…. It ….It can't…be… This is not truth… tell me I'm wrong please." Her voice stutters as her mind wraps around this long forgotten argument. This man was her father. Qui-Gon comes to her because somewhere between the memories, she had stood and walked towards the masked man. "Master, what have you become?" asks Qui-Gon in astonishment. Vader nods towards Adame. "Come." He whispers. She follows, he grabs

On to her arms but he's thrown backwards. " No Adame Baby… NOOOOOO…." He shouts.

I had listened to the conversation through the air ducks…. Vader had mentioned that despite their general being captured, the rebellion had victory on Haruun Kal. He also mentioned that a weapon would be finally constructed in three years time. But the worst I heard was when he asked Adi to join him.

A.N What will Adi's answer be…. Will she betray the jedi? Find out next time.


	8. Darkness is a skywalker trait

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars Tear Tear

Special Thanks: Blu Shoes on My Desk, Jedi X men Serena Kenobi, and those were the days.

I heard the words whispered through the vent. They warned me of what might come; I had listened closely, preparing myself for the worst. Praying to the force that it would never come. It hurt to hear words such as these whispered intently. I knew what he was asking; Adame had told me that darkness was a skywalker trait.

Adame is frowning, and Qui-Gon can feel her shock. "Join….J…Join you …Fath…Father?" She asks timidly. Vader stares at her intently "Oh course Adame, you sound surprised." Her courage regains it self. "No Father, I will not join you, I am a Jedi like the man I love" Vader emits a sound similar to a chuckle. "I thought so, you see, Jedi do not form attachments. So Of course I have a plan B. Bring out the boy!" Adame gasps in shock as Qui-Gon is thrown on the floor. "No, please I will do whatever you ask as long as you don't hurt him, he hasn't done anything." Qui-Gon moans " Don't do it Adi, I'm not worth that. The Jedi are far more important then any one person. Please don't do this; it's not the Jedi way." In that moment Adi does the one thing in her life that she can do, she can't let her children grow up motherless. Adame bows before her father "The Jedi no longer exist Qui-Gon, tell Obi-Wan I'm sorry. Tell the children tell them I had to go away for a while, tell Anant that as soon as I get back I'll duel with him like he wanted. But I have to do this, I grew up without a father, I can't let that happen to them. I won't." Vader turns to Qui-gon "Leave boy, I know you value your life, leave" Qui-Gon gets up and leaves hoping one day Adame would be the same. And Adame turns to Vader to begin her training.

I had left that day wondering why things were the way they were. Adame wasn't looking for power she already had it, She wanted to save me. That's why I realized she could be saved. She wasn't evil, and she never would be, her decision was that of a confused person, who had everything to fear. We would meet again but not for several years, I had to go home and inform my father what had happened. Obi-wan was not happy to say the least, but I think he understood. I however went to bed alone that night, beside me was empty. I was so used to her being there. I cried myself to sleep. I had no options left, I was alone. Alone, without Adame.


	9. Alliances, Deceit, and Dispair

The atmosphere of Imperial Space blazes with the shots of a cruiser and the Tantive 4. Amass these warcraft; A Jedi starfighter from the pre- Clone Wars era is fast approaching. The Jedi inside happens to be Qui-Gon Kenobi. Kenobi is much like is father; he's a devastating Jedi Knight, a fierce adversary, a war general, a negotiator, a loyal friend, a father to twins, but above all this he is husband to Adame Skywalker, a Jedi turned Sith. Qui-Gon remembers his wife's turn and now he fights to defeat the Empire and save her soul. He knows that despite being christened Darth Alcaria, that Adame is still there and that she's been passing information to the alliance. And as his starfighter rocks from stray blasts, he lands on the Tantive 4, prepared to confront her.

I remember the day that I had fought for peace and justice, but I had been captured that day. Captured for saving her soul, we all fought for peace and that cost every single one of us our freedom. Yet, it cost Adame more, Adame had suffered punishment that would forever dominate her destiny.

Qui-Gon's lightsaber gleams amidst the blaster firing and he deflects shots searching for Leia. Leia and Qui-Gon bend over towards R2d2 delivering a transmission. Adame Skywalker, well Alcaria, walks in. Leia stares at her baffled and fearful, but Qui-Gon gives her a quick glance up and down before bearing an old rakish grin. " Well, Adame, look at yourself, you're as beautiful as ever." Adame flushes embarrassed. She turns towards her wrist communicator "Milord, There is no one in this room, I am sorry." The line goes dead. Qui-Gon turns back to Adame and gives her an Anakin trademark smirk. " You know, I wish you'd come home, I miss having you in our bed." Again another blush " That's extremely inappropriate. You've my father's attitude." Qui-Gon grins " I thought you liked my attitude, A couple of years ago, I didn't hear you complaining." Leia stares at Adame in shock " Adame you turned against us?" She shakes her head " No, Leia, I'm doing an inside job." Qui-Gon nods. Adame gives him a saddened look " You have to leave, I can't lose you." Qui-Gon nods and begins to rush out the door when some stormtroopers appear. " Commander, you are a traitor, the Dark Lord wants your head, he has punishment in store for you." They set their blasters for stun and soon they followed each to each other to darkness.

I saw black and despite being unconscious I knew I had to get Adi out. For she had betrayed the Empire and I never that treason was punishable by death, unless Vader gave you torture. I knew Adame would be tortured because despite being evil, he could never kill the last thing, in his eyes, that was left of Padme. But he could torture her, yet I never thought in a million years that I would be forced to watch.

Adame stands up as Vader enters and inclines her head towards him. " There must be some mistake, Milord, the 501st seems to think I've betrayed them." Vader turns on his heal and stares at her. Threatening he replies, " Make no mistake, they were not lying, it has been you who has lied from the very beginning. You see Adame, the empire is not the traitor, no you, my daughter is the traitor. And Treason is punishable by death or torture. " He holds his activated lightsaber at her throat dangerously. It is so close, Adame can feel it, no practically taster it. She frowns and says hoarsely " Go ahead kill me, I deserve it don't I? But no you hesitate, the flaw of compassion." Vader smirks behind his mask. "You delay the inevitable, the flaw of arrogance. " Adame grins, " At least I lived, you only existed. " Vader stares her down " Do you find this funny?" Adame shakes her head, disagreeing. " No, I just don't fear death, to me death would just be a reprieve, a brief intermission, a new adventure." Vader nods " Yes I know, that is why I will not grant you that mercy." Qui-Gon attempts to move but he and Leia are trapped is some sort of Ray Shield, it blocks them from Adame and Vader. Vader turns to him and then to Adame " They say a lightsaber is so excruciating that most die from the pain rather than the actual wound, so tell me Adame do you think you are strong enough?" Adame gulps " Do you want me to be?" And the first cut sears and Adame's witty banter slowly becomes the ragging breathing of pain. Across the room, Qui-Gon clutches his stomach in pain, through their force bond he feels all that she does. Vader turns to Qui-Gon then back to Adame. "You force bonded?" he asks quietly. Adame nods and prepares herself for the next cut.

I sit there staring at Yoda; I can't look at Anakin right now. "I don't remember how long the torture continued but I do know that Adame screamed eventually, Vader stopped then, apparently satisfied." Anakin stared at his hands and then pulled from his pocket a worn out holo of Padme, Adame and himself. " I can't of hurt her, please I don't want that…." He cries to himself. In this moment, Qui-Gon realizes the final cruelty of the sith, because it tears people apart, families apart.

Adame lay there thinking as Vader enters with a pair of Stormtroopers. " Grab the princess, I'll get the traitor." He then approaches Adame and grabs her roughly, Qui-Gon follows from behind. He shifts his weight around to stand conveniently behind his wife. Adame watches Vader lead them to a room with Tarkin standing there smugly. Adame wipes some of the blood off her face and glares at him, he smirks. Leia however stands straight and says " You have two Jedi in your custody, I demand you release them to me directly, they are wards of the Republic, not the Empire." Adame grins " Well said Leia, that's something I would have said or my mom perhaps." Vader roughly smacks her. " Never mention Padme in my presence again, Adame." Adame nods, the pain of her torture finally getting to her; she has no strength left to argue. Vader strokes her hair a bit and places an arm around her. " Good, your non-resistance is appreciated my daughter." Tarkin steps forward towards Leia, who replies with "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on  
board." Tarkin smirks "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it  
signing the order to terminate your life!" Leia smirks, a look of pure Anakin on her face "I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" Adame giggles and Vader smacks her upside the head. Tarkin glares "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...  
on your home planet of Alderaan." Fear shines on Leia's face and Adame struggles to remove herself from Vader's grasp. "No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..." Tarkin's sneer becomes wider "You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan. Leia catches eyes with Adame, who nods. "Dantooine" Leia announces softly. Leia lowers her head. "They're on Dantooine." Adame, playing along declares " No, Leia, what are you doing? You are going to ruin everything Padme Amidala Skywalker worked so hard to build." Tarkin smirks, turning to Lord Vader "There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. (Addressing Motti) Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Leia and Adame turn to Tarkin with matching horrified look "What?" Tarkin cackles, "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an  
effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel  
friends soon enough." "No!" Yet Leia's scream is ignored. Vader turns to some soldiers "Commence primary ignition." A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever.  
Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever  
and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam  
of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges  
into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green  
planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust. Adame falls to the ground " No, Qui-Gon… The families, I felt it all…they are all gone." Qui-Gon nods, equally disturbed. Leia turns to Tarkin " And you call yourselves Humans."


	10. A New Hope, A New Destiny

Diclaimer: I do not own star wars in any shape or form, but i own Qui-Gon Kenobi, Adame, Anant, and Ana.

* * *

Luke stops in front of one ofthe containment cells and blasts the door away with a blaster. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the dazzling young princess. She had been sleeping and is now looking at him with anlook of bewilderment on her face. Luke is riveted by her incredible beauty and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open, although you can't really se this from behind the mask. He also notices a young woman and a man. The young woman has quite a bit of blood covering her and she leans on the man for support. The young woman has a smirk on her face that says openly -About time-. Ironically it is Leia who speaks first though.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Adame's grin widens and laughs in a bell tone, the same laugh that her mother had that used to drive her dad crazy. This wasn't the only attribute she had in common with her mother. Brown hair and a strong stature. She had blue eyes like her father and his height, also his disregard for rules. Qui-Gon has reddish brown hair and some stubble, he was more so his father with Sabe's mischief. Luke notices his similarity to Ben and frowns pondering, Ben had spoke of a son. Luke takes off his helmet, coming out of it. His dirty blond elegantly sweping his face.

" What? Oh...the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." Adame starts at the name skywalker and her and Leia speak at the same time.

" You're who?" Luke's face turns exasperated and his tone clearly suggests sleep deprivement.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi. He said that an Adame and Qui-Gon would want these" He holds out two lightsabers and tosses them to them. They immediately scramble to them.

"I get that one!" Adame shouts pointing at a lightsaber. Qui-Gon frowns with a pout on his face.

"How come you get that one? Maybe I wanted it." Adame smirks before casually taking the lightsaber from his hand with ease.

"Because if you don't give it to me, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your natural or unnatural life." Qui-Gon stares at her flabbergasted.

"Fine it's yours then, Adame." They turn back to Luke, who stares at them wondering how someone could joke at such a time. Leia however continues to gab at Luke before realizing who Ben Kenobi is... Obi-Wan.

"Ben Kenobi is here! Where is he?" Luke begins to run out the door and the rest follow him, shocked at his randomness.

"Come on!" Adame and Qui-Gon stop back for a second, a true smile forming on Adame's face, this causes Qui-Gon to grin as well. Adame turns to him.

"That's my brother, my brother, he looks just like Dad, except well... he's short." They grin to each other before running out.

* * *

I sit in the past grinning at my story. I stare at the council my toughts lingering on the past, well my past, their future. 

"So they broke us out, alarms sounding and troops shooting at us and the only thought in Adame's head was 'This is where the fun begins' I guess being in a cell for so long made her anxious, heckI myself was welcoming the battle, andI am the level headed one." There were a few chuckles at that, I was grateful for the lightening of the mood because it was about to darken.

* * *

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door. Qui-Gon and Adame turn to the others in the detention hallway. They ignite their lightsabers as they hear Han speak. 

"Chewie!"

Chewbacca responds with a growling noise. The wookiee appears to be informing the smuggler about some sort of recent development. Han's shout indicates something, and Adame, who speaks wookiee hears him say 'Imperial troops following us through theelevator.' Han nods.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!"A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator doorthrough which several Imperial troops begin to emerge.Han and Chewie fire blastes at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and Leia rushing toward them. Behind them follows Adame and Qui-Gon. han fires at the escape route cutting it off. Adame whistles and Qui-Gon nods, stroking his eyebrow. Luke sees the display and gives them a questioning look. Han on the other hand announces his action.

"Can't get out that way." Leia replies with a snippy remark that causes Adame to smirk.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." As Han replies sarcastically, Adame turns to Luke with a sly grin.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Adame's grin only widens and she leans forward.

"I don't know about that. They say when the force closes a hatch it opens a viewport but still check with threepio." Luke looks at her in shock.

"How do you know about threepio?" Adame's smirking starts to get annoying.

"One: I know everything, Two: I own threepio and Three: don't ask me questions you should know the answer to."

Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor. He glances ate the troopers with a worried expression.

"See-Threepio! See-Threepio!" Over the interlink a voice is peeved voice is heard.

"Yes sir?' The voice doesn't sound to happy. Adame looks at a garbage grate inspecting it, Leia notices this. She mouths to Adame -Is it magnetically sealed?'- Adame shakes her head no as Luke continues his conversation with Threepio.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?...What was that? I didn't copy!

Luke and Leia crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca are barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The blaster fire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out." Qui-gon puts up a force barrier but it's not lasting. Han notices this and starts firing at the troopers.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" His look shows annoyment. Adame continues to survey every nook and cranny. Leialet's out a sarcastic, bitter laugh.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Adame laughs again before making a reply.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" and she continues looking around and shoving her lightsaber in the wall. Han, on the other hand, points to Luke.

"He's the brains, sweetheart."Luke manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders. Obviously he had jumped the gun on the rescue. Adame and Qui-Gon share a look before turning to the now flustering Luke.

"Well, I didn't..." Leia looks at Adame , who nods. The princess grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate inthe wall next to Han, almost frying him. Han looks at her like she just wiped out a whole herd of banthas.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leia shakes her head, this man is sooo... infuriating.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, fly boy." She jumps through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbaccalook on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffs the garbage chute and says something. Adame laughs and nods.

" I know it smells, but it's the only way out." She casually strokes his head as Han replies to his comment.

'Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the tiny opening. Luke and Han continue firing as they work their way toward the opening. Han turns to Adame with a shake of the head.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" She shakes her head and casually directs him forward, gesturing to her lightsaber.

"I've be trained to use it, i know what i'm doing, get in there, Qui and I can handle this." He nods waiting for Luke.Luke ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. Han fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone. Now only Adame and Qui-Gon remain. Qui-Gon nods a mischieveious grin on his face.

"Ladies first." He says, his eyes twinkling much like his father's. Adame knows that look as it is one Obi-Wan often gives Sabe. She shakes her head.

"You're enjoying this far too much, what's in it for you ?" Qui-Gon smirks as she begins to climb into the hole. The last words she hears as she drops casually to the ground is a comment on her ass.

"Picture it this way, I get a great look at your ass." Adame shakes her head, Qui-Gon had spent to much time with his mom, sabe was known for very sexual comments.

* * *

I get up for a moment shuffling around. I take off my cloak before sitting back down. 

"Adame didn't really feel up to swimming in garbage, to coin my father's favorite phrase, she turned me and said "I've got a bad feeling about this." My dad shuffles around awkwardly. I laugh.

"She had good reasons for not wanting to be in that room, something was in it, this is where are day begins to take a darker turn."

* * *

Han tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge. Adame drops casually, landing confidently in a very graceful manner. Qui-Gon follows her and they help each wipe the dust and dirt off their clothes. Han looks around before holding his nose with a grimace. 

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." Adame frowns realizing what he intends to do. Luke calls Han on it.

"No! wait!" Han draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. Qui-Gon pushes Adame down, also ducking himself.

"Duck, it'll ricochet."The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. He didn't need the force to know that would happen, any moron knew that. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face. Adame whips out her lightsaber and walks to the door. Luke turns to Han, exasperated to no end. This man is so arrogant.

'Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Adame smirks and nods to Qui-Gon.

"LookI can get us out of here,I just need some time, there's something in here." Qui-Gon looks around and tips his lightsaber in the muck lightly. Han totes his blaster pointing it wildly, which pisses off Leia.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Han sneers at her sarcastically giving her sidelong glance as if testing her reaction.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them longto figure out what happened to us." No one pays attention to Adame who is very slowly cutting down the door. Leia looks at him covertly.

"It could be worse.." A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from themurky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls. Han looks at Qui-Gon who is still sniffing around looking much like a fox in search of a rabbit.

"It's worse." Luke notices some movement in the water, movement that Qui-Gon is already following with a prowl.

"There's something alive in here!" Han gives him a sckeptical look and rolls his eyes.

"That's your imagination. Kid." Luke on the other hand is watching as it pasts his leg.

"Something just moved past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Qui-Gon grins as he watches its next movement.

"Should've listened to Adame, she's usually right about these things." Han snorts incredoulously.

"What?" Luke looks frightened as somehting wraps onto his legs.

"Help!" Suddenly Luke is yanked under the garbage. Qui-Gon dives underneath after it. Han points his blaster at the water but can't see anything.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Solo tries to get to Luke. Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat. The see a flash of blue that severs the tentacle. Qui-Gon picks up the young boy. He smiles slightly.

"You should be more careful Skywalker, the force can only help you if you listen to it." Luke realizes who the boy is. "You're old ben's son,I should've know." Qui-Gon smirks again fondly " Recklessnes is a skywalker trait, it's one of the thingsI love about my wife most. She's your sister if you were wondering, she's six years older than you, she knew your parents." Adame turns to Qui with a frown on he face.

" Great, spoil the moment. Now he's gonna ask me a millon questions, nice job." Qui-Gon laughs and answers with a dry reply.

"I try." There is a rumble and Han looks around wildly.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the Rebels. Luke looks at them.

"The walls are moving!" Adame laughs aloud with a fond grin.

"Very astute, now if you can hold it off, I can get this door open." Leia nods, a worried expression on her face.

"She's right. Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something."They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good. Qui-Gon holds it back with the force slightly. Adame severs the door and stands back as it falls with a 'clang'.

"Well, it took me long enough, blasted doors."

* * *

Author's notes-

Qui-Gon is going to be played by Keifer Sutherland and Adame by Eliza Dushku, just for those who emailed me and wanted to know what they would look like or be played by.

Thanks to my reviewers I love you guys. Check out X-Men 3: The Final Stand, it's coming out in June,I think, check out it's trailers. Also, does anyone know what the star wars tv shows are called or when they are airing?

Also Adame is pronounced... Ad a may.

-A.S.S.V.


	11. Losing Our Father, Dealing with Grief

Disclaimer: Own it? I wish... george don't sue me!

Reviews are appreciated... please review, tell me what you liked or what i should improve. Just no flames... they make me sad.

Qui-Gon smiles at Adame... but her smile turns grim... she looks around with a worried expression. Qui looks at his wife, he'd never seen her look so worried before, not even when they were at the academy and Adame had forgot to study for her Nubian Biology Logistic examination, not even when they told her that Ana was smaller than normal babies, and not even when Anant had nearly lost his right arm in that speeder accident on Tatooine. Adame was beyond worried, she was scared.

"What is it Ad?" Qui-Gon asks with a peculiar expression. The nervousness is apparent in his crisp Coruscanti accent much like his fathers, a nervousness that edges on anxiety, fear without an identifiable cause. Adame shakes her curly brown hair out of her eyes, and turns to him seriously. An old pain etches her features, one that Qui-Gon hasn't seen in a long time, a look of the lost. Qui-Gon sees despair in her eyes, it unnerves him.

"It's Dad, he's in trouble we've got to get to him." Adame sounds extremely concerned as she says it. Qui-Gon doesn't have to ask who she is talking about, there's only one she truly calls dad with such vigor. His father is in trouble and he suddenly feels a warning from the force. He nods with a unhappy look of agreement.

"You're right, let's go." They walk towards the hall dodging blasts and Luke, Han, Chewie, and Leia follow them. Luke looks confused, Leia peeved, and Han looks as arrogant as ever. Luke smacks Han in the head and points to Adame. Han turns to Chewie, who nods. Adame stands tall above everyone else, looking every bit the majestic heroine you see on the holovids. Her walk is dignified and she walks with a determination and grace none of them can achieve, it's a mix between Anakin Skywalker's casual stride of confident determination and Padme Amidala's walk of political prescence and her sultry sway of the hips. Luke runs to catch up with Adame.

"Hey Adame, what's going on, I thought we were heading in the other direction, what's this a shortcut?" His words are elongated with a swift shake of his golden blond hair. adame never looks behind her, she just keeps on walking. Luke takes offense to this obivous dismissal and Qui-Gon notices it. Qui-Gon calmly places his hand in Adi's offering all he can at the current time. It hurts to say the least, no one can tell the truth that lies behind Adame's eyes. Her husband frowns sadly.Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia run down an empty hallway following Adame and Qui-Gon and stop before a bay window overlooking the spaceship. Han looks at his ship appreciative.

"There she is." He announces to no one. Adame and Qui-Gon take off near a different hallway as Leia looks at the ship and the last thing they here as they look for Obi-Wan is Leia's snide remark.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." They don't wait around to hear Han's reply.

* * *

I stare at my father and then at Adame's father. I turn to them " Do you remember the last time you two saw each other?" The both nod and my once smile turns to a semeblance of a dark twisted look. "Well Vader wants payback..."

* * *

Adame and Qui-Gon see them, Vader waiting calmly for an eager Obi-Wan. If he wanted to test his skills, if he wanted justice, or even if he wanted revenge: they will never know.Ben hurries along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar where the pirateship waits. Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Vader steps into view at the end of the tunnel, not ten feet away. Vader lights his saber. Ben also ignites his and steps slowly forward. Adame flinches at Vader's form, Qui-Gon knows she is remembering all that he has done to her. The scars on her body are an indication of that. Vader's metallic breathing jars another flinch from her form and and they hide and watch waiting for the moment to act. Soon Vader and Obi-Wan encircle each other.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete." Vader's words cause Obi-Wan to remember his failure with Anakin and he notices Adame in the corner, Vader, however does not. Kenobi moves with elegant ease into the classical offensive position of Soresu. The fearsome Dark Lord takes a defensive

stance of a Djem So, but an awkward stance, not the one that the limb Skywalker could once pull off. Adame registers this immediately, as does Qui-Gon, they had both seen Anakin fight and they now realize that Obi-Wan could win.

"When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." Vader continues his arrogant boasting, to which Obi merely shakes his head disapointedly.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Obi-Wan replies with a sly grin. The two ex-friends stand perfectly still for a brevity of a moment, sizing each other up and waiting for the right

moment. Obi-Wan seems to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He knows something the others do not. He

shakes his head and, blinking, tries to clear his eyes. Ben makes a sudden lunge at the huge warrior half-heartedly but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Vader is blocked by the old Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked, then countered. Ben moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar. It is here that Adame realizes Obi-Wan is holding back. The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with

laser swords locked in mid-air in a cross block. Vader doesn't realize his old master is holding out on him.

"Your powers are weak, old man." Vader announces this proudly, and for a moment Obi thinks he's going to hear some of Anakin's old cockiness but all he hears is the dull robotic tone of Vader. Obi-Wan shakes his head in disbelief.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat. Qui-Gon stares in disbelief, strike his father down, that's unthinkable.Vader and Ben Kenobi continue their powerful duel. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashes on impact.

Troopers look on in interest as the old Jedi and Dark Lord of The Sith fight. They are not the only ones and Adame notices that Luke suddenly spots the battle from his

group's vantage point.

"Look!" He cries out in shock, and Ben glances at him. Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie look up and see Ben and Vader emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay. Solo, Chewie, Luke, and Leia tensely watch the duel. The troops rush toward the battling knights. Adame stands up and peers at them.

" Now's our chance! Go!" Han looks at her as he says this. Qui-Gon and the rest start for the Millennium Falcon, but Adame hangs behind.. Ben sees the troops

charging toward him and realizes that he is trapped. Vader takes advantage of Ben's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Ben manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around. The old Jedi Knight looks over his shoulder at Luke, lifts his sword from Vader's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face. Adame turns to look at Vader and realizes now is the time to act. Vader brings his sword down... on Adame's lightsaber. He stares in shock.

"What?" Vader becomes infuriated. Adame grins mischeviously and attacks him roughly. Vader parries the strong blow difficultly. Adame turns to Obi-Wan.

"Dad get out of here now." Vader stares in shock, did Adame just call Obi-Wan dad? Obi-Wan smiles at her.

"What are you doing here, get on the ship, you can go home to your daughter and son." Yet Adame shakes her head and swings at Vader. Obi-Wan pushes her roughly.

"I promised your mother I'd protect you. It was her request in case anything happened to her. Even Sabe knew it, now get gone." He shoves her in another direction, the direction towards the ship. Adame let's him push her away. Then she turns back to Vader parrying his attack.

" Yes and I promised Sabe I'd look after you." Obi-Wan nods, neither noticing Vader who swings at Adame. Adame never has time to parry the attack, Obi-Wan turns and takes the hit head on. Ben's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Ben is not in it. Vader is puzzled at Ben's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak. Adame picks up his lightsaber, cloak, and wedding band with tears down her face. As the guards are distracted, the adventurers and the droids reach the starship. Luke sees Ben cut in two and starts for him. Qui-gon as well. Aghast, they yell out.

"No!" Adame force jumps over to the ship.She runs to Qui-Gon's arms and embraces him, they share a passionate kiss, sharing their pain. The stormtroopers turn toward Luke and begin firing at him.The droids are already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returns their

fire. Solo joins in the laserfire. Vader looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down. Han shouts.

"Blast the door kid!" Before he can blast it, Adame points at the door and force closes it. Qui-Gon picks her up into her arms and she wraps her legs around his waist crying. A stormtrooper lies dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Luke starts for the advancing troops, as Solo and Leia move up the ramp into the falcon. He

fires, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor lifeless. Ben's voice rings through the air.

"Run, Luke! Run!" Adame and Qui-Gon hear it too. Luke looks around to see where the voice came from. He turns toward the Falcon, ducking Imperial gunfire from the

troopers and races into the ship. Han pulls back on the controls and the ship begins to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship

as Chewie adjusts his controls. Qui-Gon sets Adame in a chair and takes his father's belongings from her. He seperates it, the cloak and lightsaber together, the wedding band in another pile. He searches through the pockets and pulls out several letters. One to himself and Adame, one to their kids, one to sabe, and finally one to Luke and Leia. He places the letter to his mother with the band. Han stares at Qui-Gon from the cockpit.

"I hope your old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" The Millennium Falcon powers away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space. Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stares off blankly as the droids look on. Leia puts a blanket around him protectively, and Luke turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him. Qui-Gon hands them the letter that they were only to recieve in the event of his death. Neither knew why the letter was written to the two of them, but they were about to find out. Qui-Gon picks up his crying wife and places her over his shoulder and walks into the sort of interior bedroom on the ship. He yells over his shoulder.

" I need some time with my wife, we have a letter to read as well. This is hard enough without you all looking on as well." They didn't know that they were about to be called back into action.

-Please Review...PLEASE i find it hard to write when i get no reviews...

-A.S.S.V.


End file.
